minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minecraft enemies
Credit to Gamepedia for the information on all mobs. *Blaze — Nether mob. The Blaze is an uncommon mob with yellow colored skin and black eyes. These are hostile mobs who are located within The Nether. When a player is spotted, they will set themselves on fire, which does not damage them, and they will then shoot a 3 round-burst type of fireball attacks at a player. *Cave Spider Jockey — Jockey mob. Cave Spider Jockeys have 1% chance to spawn naturally in the Overworld. They also have small chances to be spawned with a Cave Spider Spawn Egg. *Chicken Jockey — Jockey mob. A Chicken Jockey is a very rare hostile mob, which consists of a baby Zombie or Husk riding a Chicken. They Spawn about 1% of the time in place of a regular zombie or husk. This mob is very similar to a Spider Jockey or Pigman Jockey. *Creeper — Overworld mob. Creepers are one of the most unique and iconic hostile mobs found in Minecraft. It is possibly the most dangerous enemy in the game, as it is not affected by sunlight (but it can despawn after a while), which makes it a constant threat as it silently roams the map, searching for a player to explode upon. *Elder Guardian — Ocean mob. The Elder Guardian is a hostile mob that only spawns underwater, inside of Ocean Monuments. It is a stronger variant of the Guardian. *Ender Dragon — End mob. The Ender Dragon is a hostile boss mob that appears in The End. She swoops at a player, destroying any blocks she passes through, except Obsidian, indestructible blocks (such as Bedrock), Iron Bars, and End Stone. Once an ender dragon is killed, an End Gateway appears in the vicinity, with a dragon egg on top. The end gateway leads to the "Outer End". *Endermite — End mob. Endermites are similar to Silverfish, except they are smaller, more cube-like, and purple. An endermite will occasionally Spawn when a player throws an Ender Pearl. It will repeatedly attack the player, dealing of damage per strike. If it is killed by a player or a tamed Wolf, it will drop 3 Experience. An endermite will Despawn within two minutes, unless it is named with a Name Tag. *Evoker — Illager. An Evoker is a hostile, humanoid mob found in the Overworld. They are one of three types of "illagers", the other two being the Illusioner and the Vindicator. *Ghast — Nether mob. Ghasts are hostile, Nether dwelling Mobs that float around and shoot explosive fireballs at players. Ghasts are cube shaped with 9 large tentacles hanging beneath them, and their main body is an exact 4×4×4 block cube, but despite their ghost-like appearance and their ability to move through other mobs, they cannot move through solid blocks, and they do not take extra damage from the smite enchantment. Ghasts were first added in the Halloween update and will spawn anywhere in the Nether where there is a 5×5×5 block space. Category:Minecraft Category:Real Minecraft Category:Mobs Category:ScribbledEggs